


3:40 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Never attempt to steal Supergirl's necklace,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he smiled when his daughter attacked Gentleman Ghost.
Kudos: 1





	3:40 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Never attempt to steal Supergirl's necklace,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he smiled when his daughter attacked Gentleman Ghost near a Metropolis restaurant.

THE END


End file.
